Prologue/Preparation
(Outer reaches, near the Bajoran wormhole) Both the Helena and Intrepid approach Deep Space 9. Captain's log stardate 53998.4 Both the Helena and Intrepid are approaching Deep Space 9 to prepare for an all-out Xindi assault against a large Xindi fleet. (Commander Ro Laren's Office) So there's a large Xindi fleet on the way says Commander Ro Laren as she looks at Captains Tyson and Kira. Yeah says Captain Tyson as he looks at her. Typhuss what is our best estimate could we survive this attack? Commander Ro Laren asked Captain Kira. Yes, Deep Space 9 got a refit in 2372 when the Klingons attacked the station says Typhuss as he looks at Ro Laren. Really says Ro Laren as she looks at the two Captains. Yeah when the threat of the Dominion were looming Captain Sisko wanted to be ready for an all-out Dominion attack, but the weapon's were ready they kept failing to activate and have overloaded relays all over the place me and O'Brien kept working on them until it came time to use them when the Klingon fleet attacked Captain Tyson says to Commander Ro Laren. We are fighting the Xindi at least we are not fighting the Borg, when I was on Voyager we fought the Borg a lot says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ro Laren. Voyager must of gotten a lot of data on the Borg during those encounters says Commander Ro Laren as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah, we did says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ro Laren. How long do we have until they get here Jason says Commander Ro Laren as she looks at him. We've got at least an hour before the Xindi fleet gets here let's get to work on preparing for an all-out fight says Captain Tyson as he looks at both Ro and Typhuss. I'll have Nog prepare both ships for combat, Typhuss how many ships is Starfleet sending us says Commander Ro Laren as she looks at Typhuss. 123 starships says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ro Laren. What about our allies can we expect help from them? Ro asked Typhuss as she sits back in the chair behind the desk. Yes, a Andorian fleet of 70 Kumari class battlecruisers under the command of General Thy'lek Shran are in the Bajoran sector right now says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ro Laren. What about the Klingons and Romulans? asked Ro as she looks at Typhuss. There is a Klingon fleet of 50 ships under the command of General Korath in the sector and a Romulan fleet of 76 Valdore class warbirds as well says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ro Laren. That gives us 319 ships but we're still outnumbered three to one where the hell are those new Daedalus class battlecruisers says Ro as she looks at Typhuss and Jason. We only have three right now, the USS Odyssey, USS Korolev and the USS Daedalus, you have to understand this is a new starship class we can't built them that fast, but the Odyssey, Korolev and the Daedalus are in this sector says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ro Laren. Then we better get ready says Commander Ro Laren as she looks at Typhuss and Jason.